Time to Move Out: The Hunt Begins!
by JuuJuuLuff
Summary: A sequel to Time to Move Out! since it did so well! There will be multiple chapters, not sure how many! Koizumi and Otani begin the search for their first apartment, but just like everything with them, it's not an easy process! Antics, fights, humor and some cuteness to ensue. Rating will be T for just some minor language.


**A/N: **I decided to get back into writing fanfics and I noticed that a lot of people wanted me to keep this story going. Although it was intended to just be a one shot, I decided, what the heck, let's keep it going!

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Lovely Complex, I don't get any profit from this, etc…**

* * *

Risa was secretly elated that Atsushi had shown up at her place. Had he not, they wouldn't be here today looking for apartments together, as a couple. She smiled happily as her and Atsushi walked up the steps to look at the first apartment that piqued their interest. Sure, the stairs were a bit creaky and the area didn't look so nice, but she still couldn't stop smiling just because of what a momentous occasion this was.

As Atsushi braced himself and opened the door, the smile on her face slowly faded to a look of disgust once she saw the first sights inside their first potential new home. She couldn't believe what she saw before her.

The apartment that she had just entered was at best, was a disaster. It smelled like rotting cheese as there was mold growing in the corners of the floor and the ceiling with dark spots as well; signs of a leaking roof or leaking pipes. The walls had every imaginable substance on them: dirt, crayon, marker, scratches, food, it was almost impossible to see the wall beneath. The kitchen appliances were outdated and the cabinetry appeared singed, showing signs of a possible previous kitchen fire. Risa did not move from the threshold as she stared what lied before her with complete disgust. She did not even dare look at the bedroom.

Atsushi however grinned and proceeded forward. "Well, this is pretty room huh?" he asked while stepping over a pile of random unidentifiable garbage that lie on the floor (one of many).

Risa slowly turned her head towards Atsushi, eyes wide, her look of disgust turning into utter shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" she muttered, still astounded by what he had just said. Atsushi shrugged and pushed around some trash with his feet as traveled towards the kitchen.

"Come on Koizumi," he continued, "I mean yeah we gotta clean up some but I mean, it's got potential right?"

Risa's eye twitched. She had been to his home before and it was a pretty decent place, not very different from her own. She assumed they would have pretty similar standards. Clearly she was mistaken. "Clean up… Some. Some?" She repeated herself. "You are kidding, right?"

Atsushi stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, a slight look of confusion on his face. "Yeah, I mean, yeah it's dirty but it's a cheap place and a decent size, we just need to put some work into it, you don't agree?"

Her temper always knew how to get the best of her. The patience she had for Atsushi was starting to diminish. She began to raise her voice.

"No," she said loudly, a scowl evident on her face, "I don't agree. Are you and I looking at the same thing? This place is a dump. This isn't our first house together. We're not going to grow old here. This is just our first apartment! We need a cheap nice place and we can just pick up and leave when we're done here! Not pour sweat and tears into the place and just pack up and leave in a few years! Not even all the money in the world could fix this dump!"

Atsushi folded his arms, a scowl growing on his face. "Everything needs some time and dedication put into Koizumi! Not everything is a freaking breeze! I like this place! We can afford it! Besides, who would want to grow old with you! Just imagine what that face will look like in thirty years! It gives me the chills!"

Risa was outraged. He was talking to her like she was some sort of spoiled brat! She knew better than anyone that time and dedication was needed to make things work. Hell, she put a lot of time and dedication into building a relationship with him, but he seemed to have forgotten that!

Risa was ready for a fight. "What _my _face will look like in thirty years?!" she began, "What about you?! Old people shrink! You'll be a damn hobbit in thirty years, if not sooner!" Atsushi's anger grew and he stomped towards the door.

"Fine!" he shouted, "If I'm gonna turn into a hobbit then I'll just go live in a whole or something, wherever it is that hobbits live! You can go find yourself another roommate!" And with that, he stormed out.

Risa stood alone in the apartment for a minute. How did a simple apartment search turn into a fight? What was wrong with Atsushi's eyes? This placed sucked! It needed more than just a little TLC. Why couldn't he see that?

She sighed. "I guess this means I continue the hunt alone."

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, a fight! Not the first, not the last. Sorry the first chapter was short, I'm a little rusty. I promise the next chapter will be longer once I get my creative juices flowing. Oh and I promise there will be a happy ending. ;D Please review, thank you!


End file.
